Episode 8124 (13th May 2013)
Plot Izzy and Gary make up. She insists that he must go to his army reunion and enjoy himself. Worried that the baby might inherit his epilepsy gene, David wonders if there's a test they could do on the baby to find out. Kylie's secretly worried. Stella sets off to her cleaning job. Karl feels sorry for her and promises to find a job too. Gloria feels guilty. Tina assures Izzy that she wouldn't have agreed to carry their baby if she wasn't certain that they're a solid couple. Izzy's grateful. Gail lords it over Stella in the bistro, pointing out that she's the Head of Cleaning. Leanne feels sorry for her mum. Gary meets up with his army mates and shows them a photo of Izzy and Tina. He explains that Tina is their surrogate mother. When Gary's mate Jimmy admires the photo of Tina and accuses Gary of fancying her, Gary loses his temper. Tim brings Faye into the café for her tea but realising that he's no money, makes excuses and leaves. Anna's concerned. David tells Nick that he's thinking of having the baby genetically tested for epilepsy. Nick masks his inner turmoil. Roy finally reaches a decision and announces to Hayley and Sylvia that he will read St. John's letter and see what he's got to say. Kylie asks for some extra shifts at the bistro and Leanne agrees to look at the rota. Anna calls at Tim's flat with some leftover stew from the café. Tim reluctantly accepts the free meal and Faye insists that Anna stays for a cup of tea. Tina rows with Tommy for causing trouble between Gary and Izzy. Nick and Kylie try to talk David out of having the baby genetically tested but David won't be swayed. Gary calls at Tina's flat and tells her about his army reunion. It's clear that Gary's emotionally wrought and when he leans in and tries to kiss her, Tina's horrified. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Shane Fox - Lewis Fletcher *Jimmy - Dominic Crolla *Nathan - Nigel Travis Places *Coronation Street exterior *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Unknown pub Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie and Nick desperately try to talk David out of having the unborn baby tested for epilepsy; an emotional Gary makes a pass at Tina; and Roy reaches a decision about his father's letter. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,260,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes